


Misplaced Queen

by Wishful86



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Ep 9, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos takes protecting the Queen seriously while  the others drive him barmy.<br/>Little something to slot into episode 9. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Queen

Athos made his way back to their temporary camp as quickly as possible. He had thought it best that given their current company on this wayward trip, he should go to the toliet furthur away then usual even though it made him uneasy.  
He soon found he was right to feel uneasy. He returned to find d'Artagnan busy routing through saddlebags with the Queen no where in sight.

'd'Artagnan?' Athos began trying to keep his tone as calm as possible.

The young man looked up, 'Hmmm?'

"Where is the Queen?"

d'Artagnan glanced round the camp before turning back to Athos with a slightly raised eyebrow, "I thought she was with you."

Athos took a deep breath, "No, I specifically told you to look after her."

"Well, she can't have gone far," d'Artagnan offered distractedly.

"We are supposed to be protecting the Queen of France. That means not letting her out of our sight."

The Gascon immediately stopped what he was doing. Although Athos' tone was even, d'Artagnan did not miss the anger lying beneath the surface of his friends words especially as he was being glared at too. Luckily at that moment, he caught sight of Porthos returning through the trees.

"Porthos is here now. Maybe she is with him?" d'Artagnan said gesturing hopefully towards the path Porthos was emerging from.

Athos growled, "Porthos, where is the Queen?"

Porthos looked up sharply; not expecting neither the question nor the level of fury behind it. His eyes darted between the two other men- why was d'Artagnan looking guilty?- before they settled on Athos, "I thought she was with you?"

Athos snapped, "I swear I will run you both through with a sword. Where is the Queen?"

"I'm here," A voice called from in the trees. Immediately Athos untensed as the Queen appeared before them. She had her arms full with twigs. "I went to see if I could be of any help."

"Sorry, Your Majesty," Athos began lest the queen thought his outburst unfitting of a King's Musketeer, "I just feel it safer if you stay by the camp."

"I was with Aramis," the Queen told them as she dropped her load on to the floor. At that news Porthos sent a pointed look at Athos who just shook his head slightly.

d'Artagnan, however, had another question, "You helped Aramis fish?"

Anne chuckled, 'Oh no. Gutting them didn't seem appealing either so Aramis suggested I help fetch sticks,' she pointed at the pile of wood infront of her, "for the fire," she clarified as she couldn't help but notice the bafflement that had taken over the faces of the men.

"That's very kind," Athos said carefully, "but Your Majesty should be resting."

Anne shook her head; she wasn't a delicate doll, "I wanted to be useful."

"With all due respest-" Porthos started but he was cut off by Aramis returning to the camp. He was back to being dressed in all his Musketeer uniform and carried a bundle of fish proudly before him.

"I bring fish. I believe Your Majesty offered to do the cooking," he said by way of greeting as he passed by Anne.

Porthos and d'Artagnan stared incredulously at their comrade. Athos' eyebrows came close to leaving his head, "That won't be necessary," he said swiftly. He could not believe his friend was suggesting that the Queen of France prepare a meal for them. Also it would involve the Queen hovering over a naked flame.  
However, it appeared, like most things on this day, it was out of his control. 

"I am the Queen of France and if I want to cook then I shall," Anne said with amusement dancing in her eyes although her tone brooked no argument. 

Aramis saw the uncertainty in Athos and patted him on the arm, whispering "Come on, what is the worst that could happen?'

...

**Author's Note:**

> Got a couple more missing scenes in mind that I may give a go but if anyone has any suggestions feel free to share...


End file.
